Coming Home for Summer
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: Sandy Jane Carter, Goddaughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs is coming home from boarding school for the summer vacation. But all is not ok when her Godfather and his team pick her up from the Airport instead of her Mom. Contains Spanking of minors.
1. Coming Home for Summer

**Hello A/all, this is ****Coming Home for Summer****. It's my first NCIS story and I hope to write many more with this OC. **

**Summary: Sandy Jane Carter, Goddaughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs is coming home from boarding school for the summer vacation. But all is not ok when her Godfather and his team pick her up from the Airport instead of her Mom. Contains Spanking of minors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I am merely using the characters for my own and others entertainment.**

**Warning: This is a spanking fic. Don't like don't read. Will contain the spanking of minors and adults again, don't like don't read.**

**I'm also looking for a Beta for my stories if you're interested let me know.**

~o~

Sandy's father was in the Marine Corps, and Sandy was a through and through Daddy's girl. She thought the world of her father and now she was on the plane home from her boarding school for the summer vacation. Sandy was used to spending her vacations with her Mom but she'd been too headstrong, too much her father's daughter for her mother to handle alone all the time, which was why she went to a boarding school in the first place.

Sandy was genuinely a good girl - for her father. She respected him and obeyed his orders to the letter. She tried to be good for her mother - for the sake of her bottom - but her mother didn't command respect like her father did. When her father was home Sandy wouldn't dare disrespect her mother, when he was away Sandy had a harder time obeying. She didn't know why it was, she loved her mother and had the greatest respect for her; she just tended to push boundaries more with her mother.

Sandy expected her father to come home half way through her summer holiday. He was away on some top secret mission and had been for 8 months, but he'd be home in a month's time. Sandy hadn't seen him in a year so was looking forward to him coming home.

Sandy was a pretty child with aspirations of following in her father's footsteps. She worked out regularly and kept her grades up so she'd be accepted into the Corps once she was finished with high school.

The plane landed and Sandy grabbed her carry on. She had her belongings spilt between her school and home. She didn't need more than her essentials.

Sandy walked into arrivals and looked around for her mother.

Sandy squealed in surprise when she saw instead of her mother, her Godfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Uncle Jethro!" Sandy cried in excitement running to him and throwing her arms around him.

Gibbs caught his Goddaughter and held her tightly hating the news he had to deliver.

Sandy was taken aback by the force of her Godfathers hug. "Where's Mom?" Sandy asked once she'd freed herself from her Godfather. That's when she realized Tony was standing next to two others along with Ducky and Abby. "Tony, Ducky, Abby… what are you all doing here?" Sandy asked excitedly.

Tony flashed Sandy a grin. "We're here to see you of course," Tony said. "These two lovely people are Kate and Probie," Tony said.

Gibbs reached back and whacked the back of Tony's head. "DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss," Tony replied rubbing the back of his head.

Kate offered her hand out to Sandy. "Special Agent Kate Todd, it's nice to meet you Miss Carter I've heard so much about you, you can call me Kate," Kate said.

Sandy took her hand and grinned. "Just Sandy's fine, Miss Carter makes me feel like I'm back at school and in trouble. It's nice to meet you too, although I've heard nothing about you," Sandy said brightly.

McGee cleared his throat at a look from his boss and stuck his hand out. "Special Agent Timothy McGee, you can call me Tim," McGee said a little awkwardly.

Sandy nodded. "Nice to meet you Tim, I'm Sandy although you pretty much know that now," Sandy said.

Introductions done Sandy ran at Tony and he caught her in a hug. "I missed you Tony," Sandy said thickly. Tony was like a brother to her and she loved him as a brother.

"Wow Tony a girl that doesn't hate your guts," Kate snipped.

"Hate Tony's guts, how could I? He's my big brother in every way but DNA," Sandy said giving Tony an extra squeeze.

Moving on from Tony Sandy launched into Ducky's arms.

Ducky chuckled as he found himself with an armful of teenage girl and held her tight for a second before pushing her back to look at her. "Now let me get a good look at you Sandy. My how you've grown, and getting more beautiful every time I see you," Ducky said pressing a kiss to the top of Sandy's head.

Sandy looked up at Ducky smiling. "It's good to see you Ducky. I missed you. I aced my human biology exam thanks to you, I got 120% I even got the bonus questions," Sandy reported proudly.

"Now that's my girl," Ducky said pride evident in his tone.

Ducky let Sandy go so she could leap into Abby's arms, Abby rushing forward to hug the girl who was as good as a sister to her.

"Sandy Carter! I missed you so much, and so did Major Mass Spectrometer, I swear he's a couple milliseconds slower when you're not around," Abby said honestly.

Abby and Sandy were very similar yet totally different, they were both hyper, happy, huggy people, but where Abby was all Goth, Sandy was all sports nut.

"I missed you to Abs I'll give Major Mass Spectrometer a talking to about that," Sandy said equally as seriously as Abby.

Gibbs smiled at his Goddaughter and Abby. Like Sandy, Abby was an almost surrogate daughter to him.

Sandy detached from Abby and looked at everyone smiling. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you all, because I really am, but what are you all doing here?" Sandy asked. Her first day back was normally spent with her mother or both parents if her Dad was home.

Gibbs heaved a sigh, he didn't want to deliver the news he had to his Goddaughter; he hated to cause her any pain and knew this would cause her a lot of pain. "Sandy your mother's missing. It looks like a kidnapping; they left a note and phone for you. We're taking you into protective custody. Kate, DiNozzo, McGee or I will be with you at all times. Abby and Ducky have volunteered to keep you entertained while at NCIS headquarters," Gibbs said gently.

Sandy froze staring at her Godfather in disbelief. "How long has she been gone?" Sandy asked her head full of questions.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not here San, let's get you on base and safe then we'll tell you everything we know," Gibbs said.

Gibbs led his Godchild out of the airport and into his car. "Buckle up," he said with a grin. The drive back was held in silence Sandy trying to process what she heard. She couldn't understand why someone would want to kidnap her mother, she knew they had to have motive but what could it be?

They got onto the naval base and into the building. Gibbs sat his Goddaughter at his desk and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "I'm going to tell you everything we know. I'm not going to sugar coat it I'm just going to lay it all out for you ok?" Gibbs said.

Sandy shook her head to clear it and nodded. "I'm ready, I can handle it Uncle Jethro," Sandy said.

Gibbs stared at his Goddaughter for a second longer before nodding and standing up. "Around twenty hundred hours last night your next door neighbor called in a disturbance, the local Leo's checked it out and called us," Gibbs nodded to McGee who got pictures of the crime scene up on the screen.

"Looked like your Mom put up quite the fight," Tony said pointing out the obvious.

Sandy ignored Tony and studied the pictures that flashed up on the screen. "That's brass. Mom was shot?" Sandy asked worriedly.

"Looks like it yes," Gibbs said.

Sandy took a deep breath to steady her nerves and nodded. "Ok continue," Sandy said not wanting to stare at the picture of spent brass any longer.

"This is the note we found addressed to you," Gibbs said handing Sandy a piece of paper in an evidence bag.

_Dear Sandy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, you should know by now we have your mother. Don't worry you'll see her again real soon. Can't let Mommy have all the fun now can we? NCIS can't keep you safe for long. See you real soon Sandy sweetheart – oh keep the cell phone on you, wouldn't want Mommy to suffer now would we?_

_See you soon._

Sandy could feel tears well up in her eyes and tried to brush them away.

Gibbs knelt down in front of his Godchild and held her shoulders firmly. "I will not let anything happen to you Sandy Jane, you will not be out of mine or my teams sight for a second," Gibbs said seriously looking Sandy dead in the eye. He pulled her into his arms and shifted round so he was sat on the chair with Sandy cradled in his arms. He looked up at his Team standing around. "Well don't you all have work to do?" Gibbs barked giving them all a fierce glare.

Sandy clung to her Godfather trying fiercely not to start crying. Her mother was missing, kidnapped and they wanted to get her, from the tone of the note it sounded like she was likely being tortured and Sandy didn't know how to deal with that. "They're hurting her aren't they Uncle Jethro?" Sandy asked timidly.

Gibbs felt his heart squeeze but he could no more lie to his Godchild than he could have let social services pick her up. "It seems likely," Gibbs said.

"The blood on the note, it's my Mom's isn't it?" Sandy asked. She didn't really need to ask the answer seemed obvious.

Gibbs just nodded. "Abby found it to be an exact match," Gibbs said reluctantly.

Sandy's breath hitched and she had to concentrate hard on not crying for a second, marines didn't cry.

"It's ok to cry babygirl, catching you up to speed can wait," Gibbs said tenderly.

Sandy sat upright. "There's more?" Sandy asked.

Gibbs nodded and whistled for his team to assemble around him and stood up with Sandy before placing her back in her chair.

"An hour before you landed we received a phone call on the cell phone. We recorded the call. McGee, play the call," Gibbs said.

McGee looked from his boss to Sandy doubtfully. "Umm Boss are you sure… on it Boss," McGee said quickly. He went back to his station and typed on his keyboard getting the recording up on the big screen.

_Hello Agent Gibbs. Don't talk, just listen. We have Annabel Carter, one wrong move and you can listen while we slit her throat. Do we have your attention? Good. Sandy's due home in an hour isn't she. How do you think it'll feel for Mike to lose his wife and daughter? You can't protect her you know. We will get her and you'll never see her again. We could have just taken her from school. She went to the cinema yesterday watched Harry Potter and had a big tub of popcorn. Well we better go you've got a fix on our location now. Don't forget the cell is for Sandy; Annabel would pay the price for that mistake…_

Sandy felt a little sick but nodded and held out her hand for the cell phone.

Gibbs was proud of how well his Goddaughter was handling this and slapped the cell down in her hand. "Keep that on you at all times, if anyone calls Kate or I will be right by you so I want it on speaker phone, we're recording everything, but I still want to hear it," Gibbs ordered.

Sandy nodded and slipped the phone into her trouser pocket. "What now?" Sandy asked.

"Now we're running down every lead we can but our priority is to keep you safe, so you ask before you use the head and Kate goes with you. No discussion," Gibbs said firmly.

Sandy nodded looking to Kate. "What can I do?"

Ducky looked up at that moment having stayed instead of rushing back to autopsy. "You can come with me and help me with an autopsy. Body came in yesterday and I haven't performed the autopsy yet," Ducky said.

Gibbs caught Kate's eye and nodded. "Kate with me, DiNozzo, McGee you find anything, you come find me right away. One of you needs to do a coffee run; Sandy takes the same as Abby," Gibbs ordered.

Ducky, Sandy, Kate and Gibbs headed down to autopsy.

Sandy and Ducky scrubbed up and started working on the body.

"So how did you do in the rest of your exams?" Ducky asked.

"Well my lowest Grade was Art at 90% my practical let me down, my theory was solid, everything else was 95% and above. Chemistry was my best mark at 150%," Sandy said.

Ducky chuckled proudly and nodded. "You'd make a good M.E. my girl," Ducky said.

Sandy shook her head. "No I want to join the Marines and then join NCIS as a field agent," Sandy said.

Gibbs smiled at his Goddaughter and nodded proudly.

"Well you'll be good at whatever you choose to do with that brain of yours," Ducky said.

Sandy spent the day between Abby's lab and autopsy drinking caf-pow and at one point having a music battle with Abby which Gibbs promptly ended.

It was close to time to go when Gibbs was called to MTAC. "DiNozzo, don't let Sandy out of your sight. Kate, keep both eyes on her as well. Sandy you stay here and don't move. When I'm done we'll head on home ok San?" Gibbs said giving out his orders.

About ten minutes later Kate stood up. "Right Sandy stay here I need to use the bathroom. Tony, don't do anything stupid," Kate said.

"It's called hitting the head," Sandy and Tony said together.

Kate just rolled her eyes and went.

Tony looked at Sandy excitedly. "We should totally freak Kate out. I'll pretend to be passed out and you go hide in Abby's lab. It'll freak the shit out of her," Tony said eagerly.

Sandy laughed and nodded running to Abby's lab.

Abby heard someone come into her lab and looked around surprised to see Sandy on her own. "Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"He's in MTAC, Kate went to hit the head so Tony and I are going to freak her out," Sandy explained.

Abby grinned. "Way cool," Abby said.

Upstairs Gibbs was done in MTAC and coming down to his workstation. He noticed Kate and Sandy missing with Tony face down on his desk a small pool of blood around his head. He ran down the remaining stairs and pulled Tony up.

Tony looked up and grinned before realizing it was his boss pulling him up not Kate and his eyes bugged. "Boss, I can explain!" Tony blurted out.

Gibbs took a second take seeing Tony grinning like a fool and growled when his eyes bugged, Tony's expression couldn't have been guiltier. "Explain," Gibbs growled low and dangerous. He still had hold of Tony's shoulders and was right in his personal space.

Tony swallowed reflexively. "Well see Kate had to hit the head and I thought it would be funny to scare her, you know as a joke…" Tony caught the look Gibbs was giving him and nodded, "right boss getting to the point. I told Sandy to hide in Abby's lab and I'd act knocked out to give Kate a scare," Tony said in a rush.

Gibbs was furious. "Clean," he ordered letting Tony go and turning swiftly on his heel. "You'll be coming back to mine tonight," Gibbs added sealing Tony's fate.

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Gibbs turned around and fixed him with a glare. "Yes Boss," Tony said weakly.

Gibbs nodded to himself and strode over to the elevator and hit the down button with more force than was necessary.

Sandy and Abby were stood chatting to Major Mass Spectrometer encouraging him to find out what caf-pow contained.

Gibbs strode in walked up behind Abby and brought his hand down hard on her bottom.

Abby jumped and rubbed away the sting turning around to look at Gibbs in mild confusion. "What was that for?" Abby asked.

"For not sending my Godchild back up to Tony when she appeared down here without anyone looking after her and going along with this stupid plan to scare Kate," Gibbs said while staring at Sandy.

Sandy gulped. "Uncle Jethro I can explain," Sandy said before stopping due to the look she was getting.

"I don't want to hear it. We're going upstairs. Tony's coming home with us. I don't want to hear a peep out of you until we get home, understood?" Gibbs ordered.

Sandy nodded. "Yes sir," she said meekly knowing that demanded a response, her Godfather liked to say he couldn't hear her head rattle.

Sandy followed her Godfather back up to his work station and saw Tony standing ready to go. Kate was stood looking confused.

"Kate when I tell you to keep both eyes on someone I mean it. I don't mean hit the head and leave the person you're supposed to be watching. Get McGee and lets go I want you two outside my house on the radios just in case," Gibbs ordered.

Kate just nodded. "On it Boss," Kate said.

Gibbs led his team back to his house and pushed his senior field agent and Godchild inside. He shut the door behind him and glared at the two.

Sandy was the first to break under the glare. "It was just supposed to be a joke Uncle Jethro," Sandy said weakly.

Gibbs focused his glare on his Godchild. "Do I look like I'm laughing Sandy Jane?" Gibbs asked getting up into her personal space and making her look up at him.

Sandy gulped and took a slight step back. "No sir," Sandy squeaked. Sandy wasn't afraid of much, but a pissed off marine was one of the few things she was scared of, even if said marine was an 'ex-marine'.

"Boss it was my idea," Tony said trying to protect Sandy from his Boss's ire.

"I'm aware of that DiNozzo, what I'm not aware of is, what was going through that fool head of yours when you came up with the stupid idea to send the victim of kidnapping threats down to someone with no ability to defend either one of them? These are not ideal threats; Annabel Carter has already been kidnapped. Do you want Sandy to be next?" Gibbs lectured getting louder the more he spoke getting right up to DiNozzo so their chests were almost touching.

Tony took a step back and shook his head. "No Boss," Tony said.

Gibbs turned back to his Goddaughter. "Do you want to get yourself kidnapped? Your fathers on his way home, do you want me to have to tell him not only have I not found your mother yet I also lost you? Do you want him to feel the pain of losing not only his wife, but his only daughter too? Your actions are so incredibly selfish I can hardly believe it," Gibbs lectured.

Gibbs looked both Tony and Sandy in the eye. "You've both really disappointed me. You've let me down in so many ways with your thoughtless and selfish actions. Nothing justifies what you did. Sandy your life is being threatened, your mother missing, this is not a joke; it's a real situation where people could get hurt or even killed. DiNozzo, grow up! For God's sake, you are not a child. You're too old to be pulling foolish pranks, ones that could very well get someone hurt. Sandy is under our protection because her mother has been kidnapped and the kidnappers want her," Gibbs continued to lecture. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Both of you find a corner each," Gibbs said.

Tony stared back at his Boss in shock, it was one thing to know you were going to get it, but it was another to have a fourteen year old aware you were going to get it. "Umm, Boss?" Tony said.

"What DiNozzo? Was there something about find a corner you didn't understand? If you prefer you can wait over the back of the couch trousers and pants at half mast," Gibbs said in a matter of fact way.

Tony turned and promptly found a corner to stand in, Sandy having obeyed straight away.

Gibbs cleared his throat impatiently.

Tony and Sandy both pressed their noses to the corners and put their hands on their heads.

"Move or talk and there will be extras," Gibbs threatened.

That said Gibbs left the room and went down to his basement. He found a wooden ruler and carried it back upstairs. He sat on the couch and patted his knee. "Come here Sandy, bare your bottom and get over my lap," Gibbs said.

Sandy dragged her feet over to her Godfather and fiddled with the button on her jeans.

"Take them down or I'll take them down for you," Gibbs said warningly.

Sandy gulped and quickly pulled her jeans down followed by her panties before literally throwing herself over her Godfathers lap to save her embarrassment.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Sandy's waist and pinned her in place over his lap. He raised his hand and brought it down sharply on Sandy's bottom once before repeating on the other cheek.

Gibbs spanked one cheek then the other with unnerving precision, each pair of swats was identical in placement.

Soon Sandy was squirming all over the place and sobbing freely.

Gibbs continued until his target was bright red and then he moved his swats to Sandy's thighs and sit spots.

Sandy howled and drummed her legs against the pain gripping tightly onto Gibbs' legs to stop herself from reaching back. "Aaaaiiiee stop! I'm sooooorry!" Sandy cried in protest.

Gibbs ignored his Godchild's cries and continued spanking until her thighs and sit spots were the same color as her bottom and she was sobbing hard.

Sandy was in a world of pain and seriously regretting her actions, she wished she told Tony no and just stayed where she was.

Gibbs knew he'd reached the right point and picked up the ruler. "I'm going to give you fourteen with the ruler to remind you not to do this again. They are going to be hard and you're going to be feeling them when you sit down for a while," Gibbs said. He raised the ruler and brought it down hard on the top of Sandy's bottom. He worked down to mid-thigh and placed the ruler to one side rubbing his Godchild's back.

Sandy screamed buck her way through the fourteen swats with the rulers before breaking down and sobbing hysterically. She was feeling very sorry for herself and it took her a while to realize the spanking was over.

Once his Goddaughter realized the spanking was over Gibbs picked her up and redressed her before settling her on his lap and rocking her slightly. "It's alright babygirl, I forgive you, it's all over, you're all forgiven," Gibbs cooed softly in her ear.

Sandy clung to her Godfather sobbing her heart out as he rocked her. She was jet lagged and totally emotionally exhausted, she felt like she could sleep forever.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and peeled her back a bit. "You've got to go stand in the corner while I deal with DiNozzo, but then we'll order pizza," Gibbs said softly.

Sandy sniffled and gave her Godfather a tight squeeze before standing up and heading back to her corner.

Gibbs took a moment to center his self and cleared his throat. DiNozzo was as good as his son; all his team were as good as his own children, hence why he dealt with them like this – off the books – instead of formal reprimands and such. Lord knew DiNozzo wouldn't have a job with NCIS if he was written up every time he screwed up. "Over the couch Tony, bottom bared," Gibbs said standing and moving to the back of the couch.

Tony hurried to obey and quickly bent over the back of the couch. It was a fairly familiar position; the Boss didn't discipline much in the work place it almost always happened at his home. Kate had felt his ire already, but Probie hadn't yet. Tony doubted McGeek ever would feel the Boss's ire he was too well behaved, though with Sandy back in town things might change.

Once Tony had assumed the position Gibbs tapped his bottom with the ruler. "Arm on your back, I'm going to hold you down," Gibbs said.

Tony gulped. The Boss didn't often hold him down; when he did it meant a humdinger of an ass whooping was coming.

Tony's assumption wasn't wrong. Gibbs brought the ruler down hard and set to work blistering his subordinate's bottom.

Gibbs concentrated a lot of the swats on Tony's sit spots and upper thighs. He kept bringing the ruler down until his whole target was deep red tending towards purple.

Tony was openly sobbing by the time his boss put the ruler down and just stayed laying over the back of the couch. He knew he could get up when he was ready, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Come on San, let's go to the kitchen and order those pizzas," Gibbs said. He knew Tony needed time to himself after a spanking and was content to give it to him.

Gibbs steered Sandy into the kitchen and let her look through the take out menus so she could choose her favorite. He radioed Kate and McGee and told them he was ordering pizza so to tell him what they wanted and that they could come inside to eat it.

Tony came into the kitchen and leaned his hip against the kitchen counter. "Don't forget the place with the ice cream San," Tony said grinning. He knew his Boss could hardly deny Sandy anything and ice cream after a spanking was sort of a tradition he wanted to start. He did it for Kate on her first turn.

When the pizza came everyone sat at the kitchen table eating – everyone bar Sandy and Tony who ate at the kitchen counter too sore to sit down.

~o~

**There you go. I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to write more with this AU so let me know if you have any ideas for trouble Sandy, Tony, Kate, Abby or Tim can get into. I will write upon request.**


	2. Daddy Comes Home

**Hello A/all, this is ****Daddy Comes Home.**** It's my second NCIS story and I hope to write many more with this OC. **

**Summary: Sandy Jane Carter, Goddaughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs is coming home from boarding school for the summer vacation. Her Father arrives home today. Sequel to Coming Home for Summer. Contains Spanking of minors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I am merely using the characters for my own and others entertainment.**

**Warning: This is a spanking fic. Don't like don't read. Will contain the spanking of minors and adults again, don't like don't read.**

**I'm also looking for a Beta for my stories if you're interested let me know.**

Sandy was excited, her Dad was coming home early, due to her Mother being missing. She hadn't seen her Dad in almost a year. The circumstances in which he was coming home weren't exactly ideal, but Sandy was excited about seeing him.

Sandy was sat at Gibbs' bullpen waiting for her Godfather to come and collect her so she could go with him to pick her Dad up from the airport.

Gibbs walked in. "Kate, McGee, you stay here and keep your eyes on Sandy. DiNozzo, with me, we're going to pick up Jack from the airport," he said gearing up.

"On your six, Boss," Tony said. He knew Sandy had been looking forward to going to the airport so stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Sandy demanded flipping Tony the bird.

Gibbs sighed and smacked the back of Tony's head refraining from saying don't wind up your sister. He crossed over to his Goddaughter and went down to her level. "First off don't let me catch you flipping the bird like that again, secondly the airport is a wide open place filled with all sorts of people, it would be the perfect place to kidnap you and get away with it," Gibbs said.

Sandy opened her mouth to protest.

"You're not going. End of story," Gibbs said.

Sandy huffed and pouted petulantly.

Gibbs stood up and headed to the lift, Tony following.

Sandy pouted and span on her chair annoyed and bored. "I'm going to go hang out with Abby," Sandy said. Gibbs had wanted her in his line of sight after the prank she and Tony had tried to pull and she hadn't been allowed down to Abby's lab without him. Now he was gone she figured the rules could relax.

Kate stood up to follow. "Alright let's go down," Kate said.

Sandy huffed and threw herself back down in her seat. "I meant alone," Sandy said snippily.

Kate sighed. "No can do Sandy, Boss's orders were clear," Kate said. She'd defied a direct order before and felt the consequences; she was not prepared to make that mistake again.

McGee felt a little more sympathetic towards Sandy, she reminded him of his own sister. He'd also never felt the Boss's ire, he was the good Agent. In fact he'd never truly been told off as a child, he'd received the occasional smack to the backs of the legs as a toddler but nothing more. He saw himself as the good boy who didn't really need discipline and was proud of that. "I'll keep an eye on her Kate, she'll be fine with Abby," McGee offered.

Sandy scowled at McGee, she was pissed off and taking her frustrations out on others. "I don't need a babysitter Probie," Sandy said acidly.

McGee tried very hard not to see Sandy as Sarah right there and then. While he was the good boy Sarah was not necessary a bad girl, but she certainly wasn't a good girl. "Alright then stay there and sulk," McGee said like he would to Sarah.

Sandy poked her tongue out at McGee and mimicked his words. She sat there thinking about the relief she'd get when her Dad came back. He could protect her without Kate and McGee hanging around. Sandy wouldn't have minded so much if it was Tony – she knew Tony and loved him dearly.

Sandy was pulled out of her musing by the sound of a ringtone she didn't recognize. It wasn't one from her cell.

McGee's eyes opened wide. "That's the kidnapper's cell, answer it, I'll start a trace," McGee said.

Sandy gulped and slowly pulled the phone from her pocket and flipped it open hitting the hands free button.

"_Hello Sandy,_" the heavily disguised voice said. "_You have permission to speak,_" the speaker said when Sandy said nothing.

"Hello," Sandy said thickly her voice shaking slightly.

"_Now, now Sandy, no need to be so scared, we just want to talk,_" the speaker said.

Kate crossed the bullpens and handed Sandy a hastily scrawled note.

"I want to talk to my Mother," Sandy said nervously.

"_Sorry sweetheart, Mommy's not here right now,_" the speaker said.

Sandy scowled. "I want to talk to my Mother now, or I'm putting the phone down," Sandy threatened.

McGee and Kate waved their hands shaking their heads no.

The speaker laughed. "_No you won't. We know someone's tracing this call. So how about we have a nice little chat. How was school, get into any fights?_" the speaker asked knowingly.

Sandy froze in shock. "How… how do you know about that?" Sandy asked worriedly.

The speaker laughed again. "_We know lots of things Sandy darling. There's not much about you we don't know,_" the speaker taunted.

Sandy felt her temper rise. "What do you want?" Sandy snapped. "Please just let me talk to my Mom, is she even still alive?" Sandy begged.

McGee nodded at Kate spinning his monitor around to show he had a fix on the caller's location.

Kate indicated to Sandy she should end the call.

"_Sorry San, we've got to go, it was nice talking to you. I'm sure we'll see each other soon,_" the speaker said and hung up.

Sandy took a shaky breath as McGee and Kate started gearing up.

"What are we going to do with Sandy?" McGee asked as he grabbed his gun and badge.

"You'll take me with you or I'll go on my own," Sandy said defiantly. She wasn't going to be left behind.

Kate wasn't happy with that idea but she didn't see any other alternative. "Fine, but you stay in the back of the car and stay down. You do as I say as soon as I say it," Kate said.

Sandy recognized the seriousness of the situation and nodded agreeably. "Ok," Sandy said calmly.

McGee bit his lip but didn't say anything, he didn't think it was a good idea, but like Kate he didn't see what else they could do; the Boss would kill them for not following a lead when they had one.

Kate threw her bullet proof vest to Sandy. "Put that on. We're not taking any chances with you," Kate ordered.

Sandy obeyed immediately and put on the chunky bullet proof vest.

Mildly satisfied Kate lead out to the car park and got into one of the company cars.

Sandy climbed into the backseat as Kate got behind the wheel and McGee into the passenger seat.

Kate drove, following McGee's instructions to an abandoned train yard. "Stay in the car and stay down," Kate repeated to Sandy. "Come on McGee, we'll check the place out then phone Gibbs," Kate said sliding out of the car.

Kate and McGee cased the place finding nothing in particular until they heard a high pitched scream. They shared a look before running in the direction of the scream guns out.

Kate almost shot Sandy on principal when she found her out of the car and staring at something. "Sandy! I told you to stay in the car," Kate said.

Sandy merely raised a shaking hand and pointed at something inside one of the abandoned train carriage.

Kate walked around to look at what Sandy was pointing at and gulped. Inside the carriage was a message, _TOO SLOW_ and it was written in blood. Underneath the message was a finger nailed to the wall of the carriage. "McGee call Gibbs," Kate said her eyes still rooted on the message and bloody finger.

McGee hit one on his phone to speed dial his Boss and waited for him to pick up.

"_What is it Probie?_" Tony asked.

"I need to talk to Gibbs, Tony," McGee said stiffly staring at the message and finger.

"_What is it McGee?_" Gibbs asked sounding annoyed.

"Umm Boss we have a bit of a situation. Sandy got a phone call from the kidnappers and I traced the call and got a location. We headed to the location…" McGee said.

"_Wait!_" Both Tony and Gibbs called.

"_Where's Sandy? What did you do with Sandy? You better not have just left her with Abby or Ducky,_" Gibbs growled.

"No, Sandy's with us," McGee said in a placating way.

"_What did you just say?_" Gibbs growled his voice as cold as ice.

McGee gulped realizing the stupidity of bringing an unarmed fourteen year old out into the field. "We didn't have a choice Boss, she knew where we were heading and said either we bring her or she'd go alone," McGee said quickly.

Gibbs looked at his back passenger with an apologetic look and pulled over. "_Where is she?_" Gibbs asked trying not to lose his temper with his Agents.

"Well she was supposed to stay in the car but…" McGee started only to stop when Gibbs growled down the phone.

"_Are you telling me you are stupid enough to let her out at the possible location of her Mother's kidnappers?_" Gibbs demanded.

McGee saw that Kate was gesturing for the phone and didn't hesitate to hand it over.

Kate quickly put the phone on loud speaker. "Boss, we can explain if you'll let us," Kate said.

"_Explain then and this better be a good one,_" Gibbs warned.

"We were in the office when the call came through, Sandy asked to speak to her Mother and they wouldn't let her. McGee traced the call and we found the location of where the call was coming from. They hung up and Sandy demanded to be taken with us. We didn't know what else to do so I told her she had to obey my every command and do exactly what I say when I say. She agreed but apparently didn't intend to do as she was told," Kate said staring daggers at Sandy.

"I gave her my bullet proof vest and she put it on before we headed to the location. I told her to stay in the car and stay down while McGee and I cased the place. We were in the middle of doing that when we heard a scream. We ran in the direction of the scream and found Sandy out of the car staring at something. She found a message and a finger, we're going to need Ducky out here," Kate said.

Gibbs waited until he was sure Kate wasn't going to say anymore. "_That's not a good explanation of why my fourteen year old Goddaughter is out in the field with you. You could have stuck her in a conference room with two other agents standing guard. You and McGee can come back to mine after we've wrapped up tonight,_" Gibbs lectured.

Gibbs turned to look behind him at his back passenger. "Shall I deal with her or do you want to?" Gibbs asked.

Jack raised his hands. "She did this on your time, manipulated and disobeyed your Agents, she's all yours Jethro," Jack said.

Gibbs nodded. "_That includes you Sandy. I am furious with all three of you right now. I want you all in the car and to stay there until I get there. McGee text DiNozzo your position,_" Gibbs said and put the phone down.

McGee looked pale. "By going back to his that doesn't necessarily mean…" McGee started.

"Oh yes it does," Kate interrupted. "We are screwed," Kate said rounding onto Sandy.

Sandy was still staring at the message on the wall feeling a little bit sick.

McGee felt a surge of sympathy for Sandy. She was possibly staring at her Mother's dismembered finger and blood. He walked up to her and guided her back to the car, Kate following.

Sandy felt numb and in shock. She'd vaguely recognized what her Godfather had said, but her attention was still focused on the sight of the dismembered finger, she was sure was her Mother's. She was sort of aware she was being guided away, but she couldn't un-see what she had seen.

McGee got in the back of the car and pulled Sandy in with him, pulling her to his side and holding her to him. He rubbed soothing circles on her shoulders and cooed comforting nothings in her ear.

Kate sat in the front thinking about her fate. She wanted to be angry with Sandy, but she couldn't seeing her so despondent and unresponsive. Instead she realized she only had herself to blame and regretted bringing Sandy with her. She should have come on her own and left McGee with Sandy, that would have pissed Gibbs off, but not enough to make him spank her.

Kate was so lost in her musings she didn't even notice the car pull up until Gibbs slapped a hand on her window. Kate jumped in her seat and looked up in surprise. Gibbs looked furious.

Gibbs was glad when he drove up to find everyone in the car as ordered, but when he walked up and no-one seemed to notice him his anger flared again. He slapped the window and watched in mounting fury as Kate and McGee nearly jumped out of their skin. Sandy seemed not to react and Gibbs knew she was still in shock about whatever she'd seen. His fury at his Agents raised a couple extra notches.

Kate quickly rolled down the window so Gibbs could talk. "Yes Boss?" Kate asked weakly; the look he was giving her was frankly frightening.

Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before he killed his Agent. "You and I are going to have words about paying attention to your surroundings. You could be dead by now if I was our kidnappers. Get out of the car and show Tony the crime scene," Gibbs said stepping away from the car.

Gibbs left McGee where he was thinking he was doing the best he could for Sandy. He did tap on the window and mouth look sharp. Getting a nod from his Agent he went to join Tony and Kate processing the crime scene.

Ducky arrived and McGee pointed them in the direction of the crime scene.

Sandy started shaking her head whispering no as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

McGee held her tighter and rocked her back and forth. He'd only known the girl a short time, but she'd wormed her way into his heart already. "It's ok Sandy, its ok, I've got you, you're safe," McGee whispered.

Sandy just sobbed and struggled in McGee's arms feeling angry though not sure why. "Let me go! Let me go!" Sandy shouted struggling.

McGee tightened his grip and held on tightly whispering comforting nothings as he waited for Sandy to work through her anger.

It didn't take long until Sandy broke down in tears and clung to McGee. "I want Uncle Jethro," Sandy whispered through her tears.

"He'll be here in a bit San," McGee said soothingly as he could.

Gibbs returned to check on his marine and minor dependent passengers and noticed Sandy was responsive and McGee was paying attention.

As soon as Sandy saw her Godfather she was scrambling out of McGee's arms.

McGee let her go seeing his Boss approaching and watched as she scrambled out of the car and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms sobbing.

Gibbs caught his Goddaughter reflexively and held her tightly in his arms. "Shh babygirl, it's ok, I've got you," Gibbs cooed. He knew there would be time later for discipline, right now was time for comfort; the scene she had found was painful for any fourteen-year-old.

Sandy clung to her Godfather sobbing her heart out. She knew the finger belonged to her Mother and didn't see how her Mom, who freaked at a paper cut, could be standing that kind of pain.

Gibbs carried his Goddaughter back to his car and opened the back door. "Sandy, look who it is," Gibbs coaxed.

Sandy looked up from Gibbs' shoulder. "Daddy," she cried launching herself at him.

Jack caught his Daughter and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into him.

Gibbs went back over to the other car. "McGee, good job with Sandy, why don't you go sit in the car and keep an eye on Jack and Sandy while DiNozzo, Kate, Ducky, Gerald and I finish up," Gibbs offered gently. He was still furious with McGee, but the young Agent deserved recognition for how he dealt with Sandy.

McGee nodded. "Yes Boss," McGee said. He opened his mouth to apologize for his part in bringing Sandy along but Gibbs held up a hand silencing him.

"I don't want to hear it right now McGee, you'll have time to apologize and explain later, right now we have a case to work, and a minor dependent and a marine to protect," Gibbs said.

McGee nodded and got out of the car heading to his Boss's car and climbing in the front passenger seat.

About ten minutes later all the evidence was bagged and tagged and the crime scene had been sketched and had multiple pictures taken.

"Tony you ride with Kate, Duck I need to know is the person whom that finger belongs to still alive?" Gibbs said.

Ducky sighed. "There's no way to know Jethro, it doesn't look like it was taken post mortem, but it's a finger and that's all I can tell you right now," Ducky said.

Gibbs sighed. "I want to know everything you can find out about that finger, including who it belonged to," Gibbs demanded.

Ducky nodded. "You'll know everything I find out as soon as I find it out," Ducky promised.

Gibbs nodded and headed back to the car. "I want this all to Abby immediately. I want that blood checked first I want to get a positive I.D. on our victim," Gibbs said. _I want it not to be Annabel_, he thought but didn't say.

Gibbs returned to his car and climbed in the driver's seat. "We're going back to the base. I'll update you fully on everything when we get there," Gibbs said to Jack.

Jack nodded. "I appreciate what you're doing keeping us in the loop Jethro, means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to Sandy," Jack said.

Gibbs drove back to the base and updated Jack on everything that happened.

Jack took it all in a little better than his Daughter, but still grateful for the feel of her safe in his arms. He wasn't even sure if his wife was alive anymore, but at least he had his little girl.

"Jack I hate to ask this, but can you think of any reason someone might kidnap your wife and try to kidnap your Daughter?" Gibbs asked reluctantly.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know Jethro, I honestly don't know. You don't think it's something to do with what I was doing do you? Because you know I can't tell you squat about that, no-one but my unit knew what we were doing and I trust all of them with my life," Jack said.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know Jack. I've got no leads here, no suspects, nothing to go on," Gibbs said.

Tony came in with a tray of coffee and two caf-pow's. "Two black coffees and one caf-pow," Tony said. "I'm going to deliver this one to Abby, want to come with Sandy, she'd swamped and could use the help," Tony said.

Sandy looked at her father and Gibbs. "Can I?" Sandy asked.

"DiNozzo you stay with them," Gibbs said.

Tony nodded.

Sandy jumped up and kissed her Daddy on the cheek before hurrying down to Abby's lab.

Jack allowed his head to fall into his hands and he shook his head miserably. "I don't even know if she's still alive Jethro, and they are cutting off her fingers. I thought I was fighting this war to protect my family, not to lead them into more danger," Jack said miserably.

Gibbs patted his best mate on the back. "Jack, we don't know why they've taken her, it could have nothing to do with whatever you were doing. Don't beat yourself up about it. We have Sandy safe and we're going to keep her safe, we'll find your wife I promise," Gibbs said. He didn't know anymore whether he could keep that promise.

Jack leveled a look at Gibbs. "Don't make promises you can't keep Jethro. All I ask is you promise you'll keep my daughter safe, Annabel would want that," Jack said.

Gibbs nodded grimly. "She won't be out of mine or my Agents sights for a second I swear," Gibbs said.

Jack laughed. "Now I believe you there," Jack said grinning.

"Let's go see if Abby's got anything for us yet, she might have been able to make an I.D. on the finger," Gibbs said. "First let's get them caf-pow refills, they'll be needing them," Gibbs added.

Together the two men headed down to Abby's lab. Abby turned around and fist pumped. "I knew it! See Timmy he always comes when I find something," Abby said.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and just nodded at Abby. "What you got Abs," Gibbs asked.

"Well I can tell you with 100% certainty that the blood on the wall is the fingerless victims. I'm running the finger through all the databases I can; no hits so far, but were only looking for one victim here," Abby said.

Sandy looked up. "The next bits no so good," Sandy said sadly.

"I was able to make a positive match on the blood from the Carter's house and the blood on the finger and wall. It looks like its Annabel Carter's," Abby said morosely.

Sandy went over to her Father and hugged him tightly.

Jack hugged his Daughter back tightly and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright babygirl, we'll get her back," Jack said thickly.

Sandy stayed down with Abby for the rest of the afternoon, until it was time to go.

Gibbs collected Kate and McGee before heading down to collect Sandy, Jack and Tony. "Come on Sandy, let's get back to mine and get this over with," Gibbs said.

Gibbs drove Jack and Sandy back to his house, Kate and McGee driving themselves. With Jack back there was no need for guard duty but Tony was coming to perform outside watch anyway, the threat wasn't over and he wanted to be there.

Gibbs urged his Agents and Godchild inside and into the living room and waited for them all to turn around and face him. He felt his anger at their actions flood through him once more and he drew on that for strength.

Gibbs stared at Kate. "Kate, I cannot believe you would be so stupid as to take a fourteen year old out in the field. Do you have any sense? You were supposed to be protecting her not putting her in danger. I am so disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than to act this foolishly. I thought I could trust you to protect Sandy, she is a minor under your care, not a field agent prepared for what's out there," Gibbs lectured.

Gibbs rounded on McGee. "McGee, I thought better of you. I thought you at least had a lick of sense, sense enough not to bring a fourteen year old girl into the field where you had good reason to believe the kidnappers that are after her had been or would possibly be. I don't even want to know what went through that head of yours when you decided this was a good idea. I left Sandy in your care and you could have gotten her kidnapped or killed," Gibbs lectured.

Gibbs turned to Sandy. "And you Sandy Jane. You do not threaten my Agents with putting yourself in the field and when you're told to do something by one of my Agents you do it! You do not defy their orders; doing that is the same as directly defying my orders and I won't stand for that. Kate was senior Agent in charge when I wasn't there so you should have listened to her like you listen to me," Gibbs growled.

Gibbs was most upset with Sandy for defying Kate's orders and manipulating his Agents. He understood to an extent why they brought her with them, even if he was furious with them for it.

"I'm disappointed in all three of you for your actions, today. You've all let me down," Gibbs said.

"All three of you find a corner," Gibbs said.

Sandy and Kate dashed to two separate corners and pressed their noses to the corners putting their hands on their heads.

McGee stood there nervously, he'd never been disciplined before and frankly he was terrified.

Gibbs pointed to the final empty corner. "Stand in the corner, nose to the corner hands on head Tim," Gibbs ordered with gentle firmness.

McGee gulped and nodded before heading to the corner and doing as he was told.

Gibbs stood there and sighed. He looked at Jack and motioned to his belt pointing at Sandy.

Jack nodded in agreement, his daughter had put herself in serious danger today; the belt was justified.

Gibbs nodded and cleared his throat. "Sandy turn around," Gibbs ordered.

Sandy turned around and froze as the sight of her Godfather unbuckling his belt. "Uncle Jethro, please," Sandy pleaded.

Gibbs shook his head. "You manipulated my Agents and directly defied a direct order, you're getting the belt," Gibbs said ending the conversation. "Bare yourself and bend over the arm of the couch, I'm not going to hold you down," Gibbs ordered.

Sandy gulped but walked on shaking legs over to the couch and pulled her trousers and panties down to her ankles before bending over the arm of the couch.

Gibbs sighed and folded the belt in half so he had a usable strap and laid it against his Goddaughters bottom. "You're going to get twelve. I want you to stay in position, getting up means extras," Gibbs said.

With that said he raised the belt and brought it down hard on his Goddaughters bottom.

Sandy howled and fisted the couch cushion sobbing into it instantly.

Gibbs belted his Godchild methodically, all the way from the top of her bottom to the middle of her thighs with unerring accuracy despite Sandy's wiggling.

Sandy howled and sobbed her way through her strapping kicking and squirming but she didn't get up.

When the spanking was done Gibbs dropped the belt and picked up his Godchild, pulling her panties and trousers back up for her. He held her tightly in his arms and went to sit down on the couch with her in his arms. "Sshh, it's ok babygirl, it's all over. I love you so much. You're forgiven, it's all over," Gibbs cooed in her ear.

It took a while for Sandy to calm down, but she did and eventually she just sniffled hugging into her Godfather. "I'm sorry Uncle Jethro, I won't do it again," Sandy said.

Gibbs nodded. After a spanking was the only time he accepted apologies. "I know you won't babygirl, now back to the corner with you. I have to deal with my Agents now," Gibbs said.

Sandy gulped feeling guilty for getting Kate and McGee in trouble. "Will you be using the belt on them?" Sandy asked quietly.

Gibbs nodded sagely. "You might have manipulated them, but they never should have brought you out into the field in the first place. What they should have done is called me to tell me they had a lead and I would have chased it," Gibbs said loud enough for his two Agents to hear. "Go on, back to the corner with you," Gibbs said kissing the top of his Goddaughters head.

Sandy nodded and climbed off her Godfathers lap heading over to her corner and sticking her nose in it putting her hands on her head.

Because it was McGee's first time Gibbs decided to let him go before Kate. "Tim, come here bare yourself and bend over the back of the couch," Gibbs ordered firmly. He knew he needed to take charge and not allow McGee to think too much.

McGee walked over to the couch on shaking legs and fumbled with his belt before pushing his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and bending over the back of the couch.

"I want you to stay in position, any getting up or reaching back will mean extras," Gibbs said.

With that said he picked up the belt and folded it over, laying it on his Agent's bottom. He took a breath and drew the belt back bringing it down hard on the bare bottom target. With the way McGee was positioned he couldn't reach the top of his bottom, but he didn't want to, he wanted to focus most of the strokes on his Agents sit spots.

McGee reacted almost as badly as Sandy did to the strapping he was receiving, but he managed not to reach back or try to get up until the last stroke when his hand flew back.

"That's one more," Gibbs said not prepared to relent.

Gibbs brought the last stroke down hard across the middle of McGee's thighs. He dropped the belt and gave McGee a minute to gather his composure before pulling up his boxers and trousers. "Back to the corner, same as before, nose touching the corner hands on head," Gibbs said gently.

McGee hissed as his trousers were pulled back up and his hands went back to rub at his burning bottom.

Gibbs smacked McGee's hands away. "No rubbing, not until we're done here," Gibbs said.

McGee whimpered but went back to the corner and did as he was told.

"Kate, you're up, bare your bottom and bend over the arm of the couch," Gibbs said. He wouldn't make a female bend over the back of the couch; the position was too exposed and made for a smaller target. McGee and Tony where men so their punishments were harsher anyway.

Kate slowly made her way to the couch, dragging her feet, head down feeling miserable.

"Now Kate," Gibbs barked in his best Gunny voice.

Kate jumped and hurried to the couch, pushing her trousers and panties down to her ankles before lying over the arm of the couch and grabbing hold of the cushion to try and hold herself in place.

"You're going to get twelve, I want you to stay in position, getting up means extras," Gibbs said. Sandy and Kate already knew the penalty for reaching back was extras.

With that said Gibbs picked up the belt for the third and final time that night and rested it against Kate's bottom. He drew in a breath and brought the belt back before bringing it down hard on Kate's bare bottom. He watched the mark go from white to red before adding the second stroke just slightly lower.

Kate gasped at the pain and drummed her legs against it. It didn't take many strokes for her to start crying, but unlike McGee she knew when the spanking was going to end so was able to resist reaching back or getting up until the end.

Gibbs laid the last stroke hard across the tops of Kate's thighs before dropping the belt and pulling up her panties and trousers before pulling her into a hug. "Sandy, McGee, why don't you go choose a take away menu and invite DiNozzo in for food," Gibbs said knowing Kate would want some privacy.

Sandy went to go and get Tony when Gibbs whistled.

"I didn't mean you Sandy. You are to stay in the house. McGee, get DiNozzo," Gibbs said still holding Kate.

Sandy nodded and went to the kitchen to begin looking through the take away menus.

McGee came in with Tony and together with Jack they picked a menu.

"Don't forget the ice cream," Kate said as she came into the kitchen face tear streaked.

"Ice cream?" Jack asked.

"It's a new tradition DiNozzo has made up. Ice cream after a spanking," Gibbs explained.

~o~

**There you go; the next installment in the Sandy universe. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know please.**


End file.
